Deported?
by CSINYprince77
Summary: What happens when Stella finds out that she is going to be sent back to Greece. Will Mac be able to keep her in America? Reader Beware: fluffy
1. Deported?

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Stella is going to have to go back to Greece and she will no longer be a part of the NYPD."

"Isn't there something I can do to stop this?"

"No, end of conversation"

* * *

"What? I have to go? I can't live in the states anymore?"

"I'm afraid so. Apparently you were born in Greece and you never got legalized which means you are not a US citizen."

"I can't leave. This is my home Mac"

"I know," he pulled her into a hug.

She cried onto his shoulder, "wait a minute, can't I get a visa or something," she wiped the tears off her face.

"It takes too long to get a work visa and the only other option is a fiancé visa."Stella's head snapped up and looked a into Mac's eyes, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Mac you are my best friend and I would do anything for you but right now I want you to do something for me."

"Stell, are you thinking what I think you are thinking?"

"Mac, will you marry me?"

"That is a federal offense," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "Stella Bonasera. we are police officers we can't break the law like that." The truth was that in the last few years his feelings toward Stella had changed. They were no longer simply feelings of friendship. He had tried many times to ask her out but he always came up with an excuse not to.

"I know Mac I know what I'm asking you to and I understand if you can't but no matter what the immigration office says they are asking me to move away from my home." The first time she had met Mac Taylor she had been attracted to him. Of course he had been married at the time so she could not act on her feelings. Then 9-11 happens and he became a shell of the man he used to be. She had held him together and she went out with other guys trying to convince herself that she was fine with them being friends. She had got stuck with Frankie, and when he was finally ready to move on he did it with Peyton. She wished it could have been her.

"I just don't want you to leave," he tightened his arms which were still wrapped around her.

Stella buried her face in Mac's neck, "Mac what would you say if I told you that I liked you more than one friend should like another friend." Mac's hand which had been rubbing Stella's back froze. His whole body froze. Stella kept her head in his a minute of silence she couldn't take it anymore, "Mac say something."

"Sorry, it's just- "

"I'm sorry just forget I said anything," she tried to pull away.

Mac finally responded, "No don't leave," he held her close.

"How long do I have left here?" Stella asked. Suddenly Mac released her and walked over to the window, "If we can't find a solution you only have another week."

"I'm going to go home. I have to start packing. I think it would be best if I just left my badge and gun here now," she wiped another tear off her face, "I am really going to miss you Mac." He heard the door to his office shut. When he turned around he saw Stella's gun and her badge, the number as familiar as his own. He couldn't get his thoughts straight. After an hour trying to think his way through the situation he simplified things. He knew there was no way he could ever do his job without her, hell he wasn't sure if he could function normally if he had to go more than a day without seeing her. He grabbed his coat and ran down to his truck.

* * *

Stella was in her apartment sitting on her couch, looking around at all her possessions. On a chair in her living room sat a large stuffed gorilla. About a year ago when the fair had been in town they had a particularly difficult case which had orphaned a young child. Mac knew how bad those cases made her feel so he took her to the fair and won her that gorilla. It was ridiculous really, lime green and went with absolutely nothing in her living room let alone house. There were other small signs of Mac around her house. A picture of them Lindsey had taken at the staff Christmas party, a souvenir blue ribbon from the dog show he had taken her to, another picture of them standing next to a horse he had worked hard to save, a necklace he had bought for her in Greece when he had followed her there a few months ago. When she looked at the necklace she began crying all over again. As she reached for a tissue she heard a knock at the door. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and tried to look presentable.

* * *

He stood outside her apartment. He was as nervous as he could ever remember being but excited at the same time. He knew he was going to have to do it as soon as she opened the door or he would lose his nerve. "Coming." she yelled to the door. She gave up wiping her tears as they refused to stop falling. She opened the door only to reveal Mac.

"Mac!" she gasped.

He stepped over her threshold.

"Stella I have been a stupid man tonight." he grabbed her face between his hands and wiped away her tears which had stopped in the shock of seeing him. He held her face in his hands. Then, it seemed in slow motion to Stella, he leaned toward her as he studied her eyes. She felt a tingling sensation as his lips touched hers. It was gentle and tentative. He pulled back and looked into her eyes again. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled each other close so that there was no space between their bodies. Their second kiss wasn't nearly as reserved. The passion that they had buried for years broke lose. Her hands held his head in place as she pushed her tongue against his lips seeking entrance too which he happily complied. Eventually in what could have been hours for all they were concerned. Mac rested his forehead against hers.

"Would you believe that there is no jewelry store open past midnight."

"Mac?"

"Look, Stella, I'm not good at saying what I feel, but I want you to know that I love you. I have for a few years now. I want more than anything right now for you to say that you will be my wife. Not only to keep you in this wonderful country, to keep you next to me on the force, but so that I have someone to come home to at night, to take care of, and to love more than my own life." tears had started running down her face once again. He paused for a second, "I wanted to have a ring . . ." as he trailed off Stella started to laugh. It came out as a choking sound as she was still crying too.

"Mac Taylor, only you could melt my heart with that amazing proposal only to complain about not having a ring. There is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with. I had always been attracted to you but after Frankie I realized that I was in love with you. I would love to be your wife." She kissed him again. It was slow but they could still feel the passion burning underneath.

"Tomorrow we can go get the license and go to immigration. We also have to go get your badge. One more thing I can't do without you."

"You are too kind sir," she giggled. Then she stepped out of his arms and looked at him with a serious face, "What are we going to do about Sinclair?"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow when we pick up your badge. He should be happy enough that you will get to stay."

"He won't be happy that it's because we are getting married."

"No."

"If one of us has to quit I will. This whole thing is my fault you've worked to hard to get to where you are."

"Stella, let's not get ahead of ourselves. He may be happy enough that you get to stay that he will overlook the reason."

He looked unsure of what to do he stood stiffly with his arms at his sides. She assumed that it was because he had done what he came here to do and now he didn't know what to. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You have made me one happy woman tonight Mac."

"I hope to be doing that for the rest of my life," he placed his hands on her shoulders and held her at arms length. Looking her in he eyes he said, "Stella, if you ever decide that you don't want me anymore just say the word and I'll leave I promise."

She looked him in the eye to make sure her words were not lost on him. "Mac I have waited ten years to hear you say those three little words. I want to spend the rest of my life right here in your arms." She stepped back into his embrace and he held her tightly.

"I guess I just find it hard to believe that you could ever like, much less love, a guy like me."

"Don't sell yourself short Mac. In fact I would really like it if you would stay here tonight."

"Stella as much I would love to. . . I . . . well. . . you know I'm old fashioned and we will be married tomorrow." He hadn't given much thought to that part of the marriage yet and he suddenly found himself staring at her body. Something that was not lost on Stella.

"Mac you still with me?" she smiled at him, "we don't have to have sex, yet. I just want you near me. I want to wake up with you next to me and know that this hasn't been a dream." She could see the indecision in his eyes. "My bed is big. You probably don't even have to touch me."

He cupped the side of her face and brought her lips to his, "Lets go."

* * *

She lay down in her pj bottoms and t-shirt. He came out of the bathroom. She had found a pair of sweatpants she had thought would fit him but they were ridiculously small.

"Stell would it bother you if I slept in my boxers?"

"Fine with me I just want you to be comfortable," she lowered her voice, "if it were up to me you wouldn't be in anything."

"Stell," he groaned as a blush crept up his neck.

"Relax Mac I'll behave." He stripped himself of the sweats and crawled under the covers next to her. He pulled her into his arms. "Mac are you OK with this."

"More fine than I've been with anything in a long time." After a few moments silence he spoke again, very softly, "Stell?" she rotated in his arms so she was looking at him. He continued, "If I kiss you right now will you let me stop after one kiss and get some sleep?"

With a grin she replied, "I'll do my best." She stretched up and kissed him. This time he pushed his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth and battled his tongue with her own. She moaned in pleasure as his hand ran up and down her side. She rolled so that she was laying on top of him and moved her lips to his neck. He moaned deeply. She could feel that his body was ready to take things to the next level.

"Stella!" he groaned. He gathered the will power to flip them over, "not yet." he whispered planting one last kiss to her lips. He got up then.

"Mac?" Stella looked at him in concern.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom quick."

"OK," she smirked at him.

"Wipe that smile off your face."

"Yes sir!" she gave him a mock solute.

When he got back he snuggled up to her.

"I can't believe we are going to be married tomorrow."

"Mrs. Taylor are you getting cold feet."

She pressed her feet against his legs, they were warm, "No, Mr. Taylor, I am excited though."

"Does it feel like we are doing this backwards?"

"Mac we have to do it this way. It is fast but I honestly believe that if we had finally gotten it through our heads that we should start dating any relationship would have ended in marriage. We can skip the dating, we already know everything about each other."

"Stell, I'm not good at opening up. I want you to let me know if you ever feel like I'm shutting you out."

"You'll do fine. I believe in us Mac."

"I believe in you it's me that I'm worried about."

"Mac you need to trust yourself. I do."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too." With one final kiss they feel asleep in each others arms.


	2. Waking Up

**Well this was suposed to be a oneshot but since all you lovely people want more here you go. Ideas for future chapters very welcome (esspecially to the person who wanted to see the team's reaction. I don't quite know how to tell them.). I also know nothing about immigration offices so I may skim over that part. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :)**

When he woke up he couldn't see anything except a head of curly hair. Stella had her head on his chest. He lazily picked up one of the curls and twirled it around his finger. He felt happier than he had in a long time. He knew he had a long day ahead of him but for now he was content to just lay here with the woman he loved. He couldn't believe how long it had taken him to tell her, of course he wished it had been for another reason. He had been so scared that she would be put in an uncomfortable position because it seemed impossible to him that she could possibly love him the way he loved her. After all he could come up with a thousand reasons she was great but not one about himself. She let out a sigh and her grip around his waist tightened for a second before she came fully awake. She relaxed again and snuggled into his side.

"You make a very good pillow Mac."  
"Gee thanks that's the praise I've been waiting for all my life."  
"I don't want to get up."  
He rubbed her back, trying to relieve the tension her thoughts of what the day would hold was building. "I don't either, but we have lots of things to take care of."  
"I know. I just can't believe it. Although it is entirely possible, I mean I don't remember my childhood, but I know I was two when I got to St. Basil's."  
"Don't worry I will never let anyone take you away from me. Unless there comes a day you want to leave. I don't want to force you to stay with me."  
She flipped over so that she was facing him, "What am I going to have to do to convince you that I want forever with you." before he had a chance to answer she pushed his lips against his. His arms were locked around her back holding her captive against himself. She pulled away for a second and locked eyes with him, "I meant what I said last night, I do believe in you."  
"I just can't believe someone as amazing as you would want me."  
"I find you very amazing, especially like this," she leaned forward and kissed him again.  
He flipped them so that he was leaning over her, but still supporting his weight on his arms. "We do have to get up eventually you know."  
She groaned. "I disagree."  
"Come on, I still have to go back to my apartment to get clothes."  
"Okay, you can go wait for me in the living room."  
He pressed one last lingering kiss to her lips before rolling off her. He wandered out to the living room and looked around. He was surprised at how many things around the room reminded him of himself. He saw several pictures around the room of the two of them. He saw the ribbon she had bought at the dog show with the five dollars she had won off him. He laughed when he saw the jumbo gorilla he had won for her at a fair last year. He had just picked it up when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned into Stella's embrace.  
"You didn't have to keep this you know."  
"I am very much in love with the guy who gave it to me."  
"The guy," he smirked.  
"Yeah, the guy."  
"That guy must be very lucky."  
"Not as lucky as me."  
He set down the gorilla and turned around and wrapped his arms around her, "We have to get back to my apartment to change."  
"You mean our apartment."  
He looked surprised, "I hadn't even thought about that yet, Stella we can live here if you want to."  
"Mac thank you for the concern but I like your apartment. Besides yours is bigger and my lease is up at the end of the month."  
He rested his head in the crook of he neck. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."  
"As long as I am wherever you are for the rest of my life I will always be very comfortable."  
They walked out to his truck hand in hand. Mac was pulling out into traffic, "Stella I have to warn you about my apartment."  
"You don't have some kind of weird fetish do you."  
"I- what- no- I- I , what was I saying?" he had a bright red blush creeping it's way up his cheeks.  
"Relax Mac," she patted his thigh, "I am just kidding."  
"Well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he smiled over at her, a blush still reddening his cheeks, "was that in the past five or so years I have spent an average of seven hours or less a night in my apartment. It may feel a little cold. But I promise once we get this whole mess straightened out we can move your things in and go shopping. I want you to feel at home Stella."  
"Just so long as I'm with you I could live in a cardboard box."  
"Have I told you yet today that I love you."  
"Maybe not in those exact words."  
He pulled into his parking spot and leaned across the council. He wrapped one arm around to the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. Their lips fit together in a way that made them sure that they were meant to be together. He spoke against her lips, "I love you Stell."  
"I love you too."


	3. Telling the Team

**Sorry the update took so long I hope you like the teams reactions. I have already started the next one so it shouldn't take as long.**

"Did you want to come up or did you want to wait here."  
"Oh I want to come up. It has been far to long since I paid you a visit."  
They made their way up to his apartment. Mac's fingers entwined with Stella's. She rested her head on his shoulder as he unlocked his door. The door opened and Stella danced past Mac to look around his apartment. She wasn't surprised to see that everything was neat. She was surprised to see that his furniture was all very modern and stylish. "Mac did you pick all thus stuff out yourself?"  
"Yeah, I decided that maybe if I had nice stuff I might be motivated to get out of the office more."  
"That obviously didn't work."  
He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "No, but having you to come home to will."  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. "I am glad."  
"I should go change." she released him, "if you want to look around feel free." he walked off toward his bedroom Stella looked around the living room and kitchen for a minute before walking in the direction that Mac had disappeared. The first door she opened was the bathroom. The next door was Mac's bedroom which happened to be occupied by a shirtless Mac. He turned around at the sound of the door opening, sweater in hand. He followed Stella's gaze to the scar on his chest. He knew she had seen in before; after a bomb had went off in the building of a crime scene the EMT had to take his shirt off to get to his wound. He quickly pulled his sweater on. Stella crossed the room as she rolled her eyes.  
"Mac I am going to be seeing that again you know, many times."  
"Well I know it is a little weird."  
"I want to feel it."  
"No Stell we have stuff to do."  
"Mac." she whined. And she pulled his shirt over his head.  
"Stella." he groaned. She ran her fingertips over the rough skin of his scar.  
"I like it Mac. It is a part of you."  
"Not by choice."  
She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled herself up against him. "I don't want to go."  
"Me neither but we have to."  
Stella pouted a bit and they left the apartment and got into Mac's Avalanche. They held hands as he drove through the streets toward the courthouse.

"Mac why don't we go to the lab first and pick up some witnesses."  
"You want to tell the team already?"  
"Well they will have to find out soon anyway."  
"We may as well make our wedding as similar to Danny and Lindsay's as possible. Same place same people."  
"Fine by me." he changed lanes and drove to the lab. They got out.  
"I still don't want to tell everyone."  
"Fine by me Mac, I don't know if I want everyone to know yet either."  
They walked in together but they restrained themselves from holding hands or doing anything hat would give them away.  
"Let's just tell Lindsay, Danny, Don, and Sheldon."  
"Okay, you go find Danny and Lindsay. I'll find the other two meet in my office. Stella couldn't believe that 24 hours ago she had been here doing the same job she had been doing for 13 years and today she was going to get married. She found the Messers in the A/V room running through security footage.  
"Danny, Lindsay Mac wants to talk to us in his office."  
"What about?" Danny questioned.  
"You'll see." Stella replied with a faint blush to her cheeks.  
"Come on we know you know," Lindsay pressed for details. Lindsay had an inkling to what this might be about, but Danny was bemused.  
"You'll see, now come on."  
Mac was lucky enough to find Hawkes talking to Flack about a case.  
"Do you mind coming to my office, I have to talk to the team."  
"Sure Mac, what do you need to talk to us about," they began following him to his office. They got back before Stella and Danny and Lindsay.  
"Come on Mac give us a preview."  
"Patience boys." Mac had a smile on his face that was confusing Hawkes and Flack. That's when Stella came around the corner with a smug looking Lindsay and a questioning Danny. They entered Mac's office and waited for Mac to talk.  
"This may come as a shock to you guys but Stella and I have a bit of an announcement."  
Lindsay was biting her lip in anticipation. Danny, Hawkes, and Flack looked confused.  
"We know this is sudden," Mac continued.  
Stella was impatient with Mac's pace.  
"We are going to the courthouse to get married and we want you to come with us."  
Even Lindsay had a look of shock on her face, "I thought you were going total us that you were dating." she gave Stella a happy embrace.  
Hawkes was the first of the men to recover, "I am happy for the two of you."  
Don simply smiled and shook Mac's hand pulling him in for a manly hug.  
Danny let out a groan, "Am I the last one to find out again. This is not fair!" They all laughed at the expression on Danny's face.  
"Don't worry Danny I didn't know either," Don assured him.  
"Its not that we are not happy for you, because we are, it's just that we are confused. How long have you been together?" Hawkes asked.  
"Since last night," Mac said matter-a-factly.  
"Last night!" Don had a look of shock on his face. Looking around the room they all did.  
"I was going to be deported. We realized that we couldn't live without each other, this is the best solution." Stella smiled at Mac and the team knew that even if this marriage was being done in haste it was between two people who were meant to be together.


	4. Getting Married

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This update came fast because I was almost done with it when I posted yesterday. The next one is tricky, I don't know how I want Sinclair to react yet. I will try to update soon. I love suggestions. (and sorry this one is so short) Hope it lives up to everyone's expectations.**

It was a very simple ceremony. If you could even call it that. They went to the courthouse. They shared words to promise to love each other forever and their close friends watched. This was perfect to both Stella and Mac. Stella had went through life with very little and just having Mac by her side and promising to stay there for the rest of their lives was perfect to her. Mac had been through the bit wedding once before and he thought it was too much hassle for such a short night. He did feel bad because Stella deserved to be showed off for all to see.  
"We can do a big ceremony later if you want." he whispered in her ear.  
"This is perfect." she had a grin on her face that stretched from ear to ear. They used Danny and Lindsay as their witnesses, which made it a reverse of that day almost a year ago now.  
"Thanks guys," Stella hugged all of them.  
"I hate to break up the party but you four need to get back to work and we need to go to the immigration office." Mac said after he too had hugged everyone. The gang went back to work and Mac and Stella went to the immigration office. She easily received her visa. Having known each other for so long they easily answered questions about each other and the person administrating the test could tell that they were genuinely in love.  
"Now all we need to do is tell Sinclair." Mac said once they were back outside.  
"Can we just skip that and start our honeymoon?" Stella pouted as they walked back to the Avalanche for the last stop.  
"I am afraid we won't be getting any time off for a honeymoon."  
"I don't care about time off. I just want to finish what I wanted to start last night." She smirked at the blush on his face. She pushed him up against his truck and kissed him hard on the lips.  
"Believe me Stella that is all I want to do too. We have one more responsibility for the day," he stepped away from her reluctantly.  
"I feel like I have already used my day's worth of responsibility," she groaned.  
"I am sure you have," Mac teased as he opened her car door for her.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing honey." he chuckled as he made his way back to his side and got in.  
"Do you have a game plan yet?" Stella asked once they were in traffic again.  
"No, how about you?"  
"No. That kind of thing is more up your alley."  
"Do we just walk in and say 'well Stella gets to stay nut you now have two Detective Taylors' I don't think he will appreciate that."  
"Two Detective Taylors." Stella echoed faintly.  
"Stel are you okay?" he laughed at the look on her face.  
"Yeah I'm fine. It is just going to take awhile for that to sink in," she grinned wide, "I love it."  
"I love you."  
Her grin only grew and as they stopped at a red light she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.


	5. Telling Sinclair

-1We stood outside the office.  
"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. If you want to wait out here I can deal with this."  
He never ceases to amaze me. He is always so wonderful to me. "This isn't even your fault Mac."  
"I asked you."  
"Technically I asked you first and you turned me down."  
He grinned at me, "That doesn't sound like me. I mean it you've gone through enough I can handle him."  
I took his hand firmly in mine, "We are doing this together."  
"Okay." he squeezed my hand briefly and we entered Sinclaires office.  
I was a little surprised that Mac didn't release my hand but I figured he could use the extra strength.  
He glanced up when we walked in, "I think I can guess why the two of you are here, I'm sorry but I can do nothing for Stella's predicament."  
"I know you can't sir, that's why I did." Mac waited for Sinclaire to catch up.  
"What did you do Taylor?"  
Stella broke in, "Which Taylor are you talking to?"  
A look of shock crossed his face, "You didn't."  
"Well we don't have rings yet, but if you call the courthouse they will tell you that is true."  
"There can be no marriages between bosses and their subordinates."  
"I think that we can be considered equals, we do forum the lab after all." Stella stated in anger.  
"Sinclair if you need me to step down from my post I will." Stella glanced at Mac with an incredulous look on her face. He had worked so hard to get where he was. "No, you can't do that, move me back to narcotics. I worked there, I can do the job."  
Mac spoke before Sinclair even had the chance. "I can't let you go back there. It is less of a change for me to step down."  
Mac and Stella had quit holding hands and were now standing facing each other.  
"Would the two of you care for my opinion?"  
They both turned to face him.  
"As much as I hate that you did this behind my back, and I think we can all agree that we are not friends, I think bringing Stella up to the same title and having you co-run the lab, as you already do, will be acceptable."  
Mac reached out and shook Sinclair's hand, "Thank you sir, you have no idea what this means to us."  
Stella too reached out and shook Sinclair's hand, "Thank you sir."  
"You are a good detective I am not ready to ship you out of the country yet."  
Mac and Stella smiled at the humor in Sinclair's tone.  
"But know this, if this relationship gets in the way of you doing your jobs, one of you will be forced to seek other employment."  
"Of course." they responded as one.  
"It's what Thursday; I think we can survive without the two of you until Monday."  
Stella eyes lit up when she looked over at Mac. "Thank you again."  
"Get done what you need to here and get out." they both offered one last thank you and as Stella was walking out the door behind Mac she glanced back and saw a small smile on Sinclair's face. The hallway was deserted when they closed the door behind them. Mac sunk against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. Stella leaned into his embrace.  
"Did that go better than you expected?"  
"Yeah, much."  
Stella found it hard to believe the events of the past two days. She had gone from rock bottom to over the top in a matter of 24 hours. Mac saw the look on her face.  
"What's wrong?" He asked and he had a look of concern on his face.  
Stella knew she would never have to worry about being alone ever again, that with the feelings of love and trust coursing through her body was took much to handle. She slumped against Mac's strong form and buried her face into his neck hoping he wouldn't notice her tears.  
"Stell, what's wrong?" he pulled her face off his shoulder so he could look her in the eyes. She was surprised to see extra moisture in his eyes as well and he didn't even know what was wrong, neither did she.  
When she realized this she began to chuckle. She knew he was probably concerned for her mental well-being right now. Her laughing subsided and he kisses the tears off her cheeks. He gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, in fact, I'm amazing and it's all thanks to you."  
Before he had a chance to respond she captured his lips with hers.  
Their kiss was reaching a danger zone in passion for a public place, Mac reluctantly pulled back.  
"I think we did everything we needed to today; I think I am ready to go home."  
"I am ready to start the honeymoon." One of her hands slid down his back until she was gripping his butt. She giggled at his blush. He removed her hand and held it in his own as he led her down the hallway.  
"I love you you know." she said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I know, I love you too." 


End file.
